benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-25235657-20170223204847/@comment-9071649-20170224131846
Nie obchodzi mnie co uważasz za dobre a co nie , obchodzi mnie co Bóg uważa za dobre a co nie . Ty nie jesteś sędzią , nie jesteś też prawodawcą . " Co do biskupów, którzy mieli żony potajemnie to również po prostu grzesznicy. " Okres pornokracji w Kościele Katolickim był oficjalny a nie potajemny . " Kościół był zły w średniowieczu lecz uważam, że zmienił się " A więc nie jest Kościolem Jezusa Chrystusa , a Sukcesja Apostolska jest mitem . Kościół katoicki nigdy się nie zminił poneiważ jest kościołem szatana , dowodze tego na stronie - archiwum wiedzy i źródeł której się znajdujesz jakimś cudem . Dobry człowiek , kim jest dobry człowiek ? Albo jest się zbawionym przez Pana Jezusa Chrystusa i uświęconym albo nie , takich nie ma w Kościele Katolickim jeżeli ktoś przyjmuje jego falszywe odktryny . Złe drzewo nie wydaje dobrego owocu . " Ty jednak też przecież wierzysz w to co głosisz więc... " Ja nie opieram się na przekonanach a na słowie samego Boga , nakazano mi przez Apostołów w JEDNYNEJ tradycji Apostolskiej czyli Spisanej Biblii , natchionej przez Boga , aby opierać się na DOWODACH wiary , RAZ PRZEKAZANEJ ŚWIĘTYM , tej wiary w katolickim " Kościele " nie ma. Więc nie możesz powiedzieć niczego o mnie , a na pewno nie tego samego co twoja wiara , nie oparta na niczym tak jak każdej innej sekty . Zbyję milczeniem oskarżenie o teorie spiskowie i próbe mojej dyskredytacji przy źródłach oraz setkach dowodów jakimi się posługuje , jednak ich nie potrzebuje , słowo Boże , jest wszysktim co mi wystarczy aby znać prawdę w niej zapisaną . Kto ma uszy niechaj słucha . Słuszność satanistycznej istytucji , opierąłeś przed chwilą na " prawdzie celibau " ta nie istnieje , co teraz ? 1 Tym. 3:1-4 Kto o biskupstwo się ubiega, pięknej pracy pragnie. Biskup zaś ma być nienaganny, mąż jednej żony… który by własnym domem dobrze zarządzał, dzieci trzymał w posłuszeństwie i wszelkiej uczciwości. Przez wiele wieków duchowni, biskupi i papieże mieli żony i ślubne dzieci. Niektóre z tych ślubnych dzieci same sięgały później po tiarę biskupią, a nawet papieską! Papież Sylwiusz (536-7) był synem papieża Hormizdasa (514-23), zaś papież Jan XI (931-5) synem papieża Sergiusza III (904-11).(1) Jeżeli oskarżysz o grzech i omynlność , chodź jednego z powższych Papieży , zastępców CHrysuta , wybranych rzekomo przez ducha świętego , nastepców Piotra , cała Sukcesja Apostolska zostaje obalona . Duch Święty jest duchem prawdy , nie kłamstwa . „W Biblii nie znajdziesz nauki o przymusowym celibacie, ani nie był on praktykowany przez apostołów. Nauka ta rozwinęła się wraz z systemem papieskim stając się stopniowo jego integralną częścią. Nie chodziło przy tym o kwestie moralne, gdyż celibat okazał się zarzewiem zła. Faktycznie, nakaz celibatu nie miał na celu zakazu seksu, lecz zakaz małżeństwa. Papież Aleksander II (1061-73) na przykład, nie zganił księdza, który popełnił cudzołóstwo z drugą żoną swego ojca, ponieważ nie popełnił on grzechu małżeństwa. Ten grzech był zaś uważany za wielkie zło i musiał być wyeliminowany z życia kapłanów, aby mogli być całkowicie poświęceni Kościołowi. Przez wszystkie wieki nie tylko księża i prałaci, ale nawet papieże mieli kochanki i korzystali z usług prostytutek. Wielu praktykowało homoseksualizm. Nie ma jednak przypadku, aby któryś został ekskomunikowany za uprawianie seksu, natomiast wielu duchownych zostało usuniętych z kościoła za zawarcie związku małżeńskiego. Małżeństwo a nie seks było uważane za skandal. Skąd więc, aż do dzisiejszego dnia, taki nacisk na celibat, skoro nie jest on równoznaczny z seksualną abstynencją? Stąd, że nakaz celibatu ma bardzo praktyczną i lukratywną stronę dla kościoła: pozostawia księży, a w szczególności biskupów i papieży bez rodzin, którym inaczej zostawiliby swą majętność, przez co zubożyliby Rzym.” - Dave Hunt, A Woman Rides the Beast, Eugene, Oregon: Harvest House, 1994, s. 162-163.